Quantico  The New Unit
by MollIsPsychotic
Summary: It is many years after the old team and they have since left, leaving a new team in thier wake, but what happens when two are kidnapped. Mainly my own characters and I would like to carry this on as a series. Some violence and bad language. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Well I just thought I would just mention that even though this is mainly my own characters I am using stuff about Criminal Minds so the people who make that own it! But if they are feeling nice they can give me Derek Morgan :D

It was a Sunday night at a seedy bar. Ex FBI agent Peter Harvey came here because he wasn't recognised by anyone, so no asked him the question that harmed him the most. He hated when people asked him what he was up to now. The truth was he wasn't doing anything except mourning the loss of his friends. He looked around the room when a couple caught his eye. They both seemed to be laughing at something the big muscular man was holding. When Peter took a closer look he had to bite the bottom of his lip so that he didn't involuntarily scream in shock. An urge came over him like none he had ever felt before. The mask the man held in his arms, the one with the creepy clowns face on, had haunted Peter for about seven years. He took a few steps towards the pair before the man stood up and looked at him threateningly.

"What you looking at?" he near enough shouted, causing a few people to stare at them.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying to think of a way to get him alone "I think I saw your car been beaten up outside by a group of men" he said knowing the bond between a man and his car was pretty close to the relationship of a teenage couple. He knew that teenagers were more in love than adults as he found out after his third divorce.

"Oh god, I bet it is Mikey and his crew" The bloke quickly grabbed his girl's arm and dragged her outside to see that nothing had happened to his car. Outside was eerily quiet until Peter came outside to join them and that was when the man started to flip.

"I thought you said that someone had attacked my car, dude! That is so not cool!" he growled.

"For one, I am not, and will never be, a 'dude' and secondly I am going to guess this isn't cool either!" In one swift movement Peter has dug a knife into his chest, killing him in seconds. The girl looked at her lover and started crying, close to screams, and even though he had nothing against her, well honestly he had nothing against the guy either but in fairness he thought he had, he stabbed the young woman in the chest, killing her quickly too. Knowing too well that if he stayed here for long he would probably be in the jail for the rest of his life, he ran, but not without grabbing the mask that would of scared the life out of him if he hadn't of brought down the leader as he saw it.

I am sorry this chapter is so short! It is just like a prologue I guess... Well I am hoping to do a whole series on my new team so when you get introduced to them tell me what you think! :D Thank you for reading and please review and I may give you a Spencer Reid! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The most recent Quantico BAU team walked into the board room each of them carrying their go bags after hearing that they where going to be called out on a case. The unit chief, Agent Gwendolynne Harley, was holding one of her hands behind her back awkwardly after they had been called into the office at short notice. She only had time to run home and grab her go bag, so she didn't have her contacts in and was wearing glasses, and her bright red hair that was normally in a plait, was hanging down her back. She was lucky that she had a weeks worth of contacts and about a years worth of hair ties in her bad at all times. Supervisory Special Agent Brennan Gray walked in not long after she did grinned at Glynn very sarcastically.  
"Hey honey!" Gwendolynne said not meaning to but knowing that the second it came out that she would regret it.  
"Honey?" Brennan questioned her with a wide grin on his face  
"On the week we had off I was with some of my old college friends and now they are models, and it just rubbed off..." she explained.  
"Models eh Glynn?" he grinned widely. He was a bit of a player but he was kind to his friends, even though he does bully them, but not in a mean way. He called her Glynn as most other people do because she hates the name Gwendolynne.  
"Oh shut up!" she retorted.  
"Why, my dear, are you jealous?" he grinned but carried on talking. "And you know later, calling me honey will be one of the biggest regrets ever."  
"Of course it will Agent Gray, so lets remain professional now!" She laughed and one by one the team started to file into the room.  
"Hey, did you all get a good nights sleep?" Tyler Reid asked the team.  
"What is that thing?" The technical analysis, Dayna Hart asked him with a grin on his face.  
"Oh... Well it is when-" Tyler started before been cut off.  
"That was sarcasm my sweet bowl of syrup!" she smiled. Dayna talked like that to every member of the team, and sometimes people who she had only just met. And Tyler Reid, somehow, had an eidetic memory just like his father. Gerrard Mason was the oldest out of the team, being forty nine years old. He was the unit chief, but he recently gave his role to Glynn as he thought he was going to be retiring soon. The only member who wasn't there was Kahlan Munroe, but that was because she had a dentists appointment and she would be joining them for the case.  
"Okay, now that we are all here I have just gotten a call while I was... out... And we have a case in New York. It seems that couples are been kidnapped and killed from all around the Manhattan area. There bodies have been disposed of after two weeks but they have burn marks, cuts, gun wounds and other proof that they have been tortured..." she explained to them all. "Dayna, we may need you there as you know how the computers have been running over here and we need you at your best! Are you coming?"  
"Of course my lovely!" she grinned widely.  
"Glynn, my dear, I have a question?"  
"Get it over with then Gray!"  
"Oh you hurt me so... But anyhow, why is your arm randomly behind your back?"  
"Umm..." she scanned her brain trying to find an answer before anyone got to suspicious, "Oh this? I always do it!"  
"No you don't, you usually show off your nails because you spend so long on them and you want to see if anyone notices!" Tyler quipped.  
"Don't you dare profile me!" Glynn glared at the two lads.  
"Well then tell us the truth, my popsicle! You know that you should never lie to a profiler!" Brennan grinned.  
"Okay I got the call in the middle of my manicure..." she muttered quietly causing everyone in the room, even Gerrard, to laugh at her. She showed them her undone hand and it was hardly recognisable. The only difference was the colour.  
"Okay honey, I have nail polish in my go bag! I will sort it on the jet!" Dayna smiled at her but Brennan looked at Dayna confused.  
"Why on earth would you need nail polish in your go bag?" he asked her.  
"Well just in case you only have half your manicure done and the only mistake is that the colour looks a bit odd, then it is very important!" Brennan tried to find a retort to that but he was well and truly beaten.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

A/N

To my dear readers,  
Okay now you have been introduced to most of my crazy team! Tell me what you think of them, and if you like Glynn's and Brennan's playful banter! Also if you think that a spin off is in order please tell me! The characters took days to make and I just kept adding more so sorry if they suck! If you review I will give you a Spencer Reid (what I need at the moment as I have tons of homework!) and a Aaron Hotchner! You cannot refuse that deal :D Thank you for listening to my awfully long authors note!

From Moll ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- If any of this has anything to do with Criminal Minds then I don't own it! :( And some of the quotes were given to me by my friends at National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) :D

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"How was dentists then?" Glynn asked Agent Kahlan Munroe who had just been informed on the new case they had.

"I swear down that he is a psycho! And with the amount of people who inflict pain that I have seen, the dentist is one of my phobias!" she explained with her hand touching where it was obviously in pain.

"One of your phobias, my sweetheart?" Brennan smiled. "Please my dear, tell me some more of these! They sound very interesting!"

"What? I don't even have any more!" she protested to him but it was obvious that she was hiding something from her team.

"It's not a bad thing to have phobias Kahlan, everyone has them, even if they don't know it yet!" Gerrard put in his wise words making Kahlan calmer about telling us.

"I also have a phobia of masks... It is just the way they constrict you face, and then you can't see the faces so you will never know what emotions they have... I hate Halloween! I sit in the dark and pretend I aren't in..." she gave a small humourless giggle at the last line, but everyone could tell that it wasn't a lie.

"I actually hate crowded places..." Dayna put in

"Yes we know! Remember the carnival case you went on with us and it was packed? And you freaked out and started hyperventilating?" Brennan grinned at her then turned to Tyler. "Reid, do you have a phobia of girls?"

"Yes." was the deadly serious reply.

"Ah, but are you afraid of Glynn?"

"Glynn are you a girl?" Tyler asked her but she wasn't really listening so just gave him a confused look.

"Yes..." she raised her eyebrows

"Oh god! Then I am terrified!" he grinned making Brennan go into hysterics.

"Okay tough guy... What's your phobia?" Kahlan asked him getting a bit annoyed.

"Well, sugar, I have to agree with Tyler on this one! Gwendolynne scares the living daylights out of me!" he replied with a grin on his face, knowing the one name Glynn couldn't stand was Gwendolynne. She growled at him, but she knew that the question that she was dreading would be coming up soon.

"Sweet thing, what's your phobia?" Brennan asked her. Glynn didn't want to tell anyone her real one, so she chose the most obvious one for a girl.

"Spiders... They just defy everything with being able to sit on my ceiling and stare at me!" she made up quickly, but the truth was that she wasn't really bothered about spiders of any kinds. She just knew that people would laugh at her real fear.

"Oh, really Glynn? That is quite girly of you!" Brennan smiled at her. Even though he did bully her, he knew that everyone else knew that he didn't mean it. It was just the way that he was. Glynn just grinned widely and turned to Gerrard.

"You was the one who started all this! What is you phobia?" she asked him grinning.

"Ah I have a phobia of technology!" he grinned.

"I also have a phobia of the Technical Analyser!" Brennan replied and gave a wide smile at Dayna.

"Are you sure my dear, you wasn't saying that last night! You was just screaming my name!" was the retort he got back. He never knew how to beat Dayna as she could always come out with the line that could finish wars.

"Anyway, Titch!" he looked at Glynn.

"Titch?" She asked really confused.

"Well I told you I would get my revenge for calling me honey, and that revenge comes in the form of a new nickname!" he laughed, knowing that the one thing Glynn was sensitive about was her height. At 5'3 she was the smallest of the lot, but she had all the skills of a leader. She just stuck her tongue out at him and sat back in her seat for the rest of the journey...

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Hello! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review for my lovely readers!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry it has been a while since I last updated, because I have been really busy writing articles and my speech, so anyway I apologise so so much and hope you will accept it! Thank you everyone!

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

We arrived at the station and had gotten briefed by the chief. Kahlan and Dayna instantly went to the board and talked about how they were going to deal with the press, as they both dealt with them together. Tyler and Gerrard went to the case files, leaving Brennan and Glynnie to check out the places where the couples had been taken from, and left behind. They reached the park where the latest bodies had been dumped. They had already been moved from the park, but from the files they knew each victim had suffered from severe torture. The new couple was young and married, yet a lot of the victims hadn't even known each other from what the evidence had told them.

"So he must take the men first, as they would be the hardest to deal with..." Brennan said.

"Ah, but what if he held a gun to the females head, even if a man didn't know the girl, most men would still risk his life for a woman," Glynnie contradicted.

"Yes, but there are signs of a struggle over here," he led her to a bit in the grab where the mud had been uplifted, as if it had been kicked over and over again. Glynnie had to admit he did make a pretty good point.

"So first he must separate them, and some of the men's physique is strong, so this man either must be tough as well, or he can easily coax the men and women to follow him..."

"Well the signs of struggle show that he wasn't easily led..."

"Oh yes, right!" she replied realising, however hard it was, she knew that he was totally right. Dayna and Kahlan was also in a bit of trouble, trying to cope with the media constantly harassing them both.

"We haven't actually got a profile yet so there is nothing that I am able to tell you!" Kahlan told them, for probably the twentieth time.

"Well have you realised the similarities to the crimes that involved the FBI eight years ago, the one were two agents were brutally murdered?"

"Sorry but we have no further comments!" Kahlan said and walked in the building, away from the blinding camera's.

"So they haven't got the hint and gone, I guess?" Dayna smiled at her, knowing that these vultures wont stop, until they have some good dirt to dish out.

"No, but I did find out something interesting that was said by one of the reporters! Get Tyler and Gerrard and I will explain." she asked and in a flash Dayna had already ran off to fetch them. In less than a minute later, Dayna, Tyler and Gerrard were all crowded around her.

"So what did you want?" Tyler asked.

"Well, one of the reporters said something about a crime eight years ago were two FBI agents were killed, so what if this is a copy cat of the murderer, or a fan?" she offered.

"Or it could be the murderer himself?" Gerrard said thinking about it.

"Well could you two check the old cases to see if their is anything similar? I would ask Dayna but we know that Tyler could read it much faster!" she grinned, and Dayna retorted to stick her tongue out at them all. Tyler and Gerrard's eyes sparkled at the thought of been able to go through all of the past files. Both them two seemed to be much better at doing research, then field work. As them two got to work, Kahlan and Dayna sat down to talk again.

"Do you really think that the reporter was telling you the truth? How can you be sure that it wasn't just a lie to see how you reacted?" Dayna asked Kahlan a bit confused as to why Kahlan had seemed so excited about the bit of information that could of so easily of been faked.

"Well, for one, why would someone lie about something like that?" she asked, Dayna nodded intrigued. "And two, he said the exact amount of years of the event, so he probably had something to do with it, so he may of been reporting it or they may of had family that hadn't come out of this well..." She said a bit upset but took a quick deep breath.

"Can you remember anything about the man? Like what network he was reporting from, or what he looked like?" Dayna asked her, hoping for a lead.

"Well, he was tall, with black hair, and that is all I can think of..." she replied trying to think harder but knowing that she didn't get a good enough look at the person. Tyler shouted Gerrard over in the room opposite the girls.

"I think I have found something!" he told him holding up a case file.

"What is it?" Gerrard asked him walking over.

"Well the reporter was telling the truth about everything, there was a murder eight years ago, and two federal agents were killed very brutally..." he explained quickly reading through the file, his face seeming to get more worked up every time he turned a page.

"Well it must be a copycat..." Tyler stated.

"Why? How old is he now?" Gerrard asked but Tyler shook his head.

"He was killed four years ago by lethal injection, I am pretty sure he hasn't returned from the dead..." he said just looking distressed.

"Was all of the agents in the case killed?" Gerrard asked him.

"No, there was an Agent Peter Harvey, but he retired shortly after, and then wasn't heard of from the case since because they never got in touch with him about him being executed..." Meanwhile Brennan and Glynnie was driving back in the black SUV, totally unaware that they had been watched by a certain ex-agent the whole time.

"So what do you think?" Brennan asked Glynnie, not looking off of the road for a second.

"Well I am pretty sure that this is a man doing all of the crimes, because women will almost always show compassion, and a women could probably coax people easily, no matter what their age is" she explained. Brennan nodded.

"And he must be quite tough as he overpowered the male but there was signs of struggle so he can't be too tough... Urghh I just hope the team have had more luck than we have!" he said and drove back to the station to brief the team.


End file.
